Klasky-Csupo/Summary
Klasky Csupo '(also known as The Klasky Csupo Robot, the SSF, or Splaat) is a logo that has appeared on most of their productions It replaces the earlier graffiti logo used from 1991-1998 and was reused from October 20th 2002 - March 1st 2003. It starts over a purple TV-static background, where black and blue ink splatters suddenly appear in the respective order, then a hand quickly sweeps across the screen and drops yellow magazine clippings of eyes and a mouth with red lips. It says "Klasky Csupo" in a robot-like voice before fading out (provided by the "Boing" novelty voice from the text-to-speech program on Mac computers) as blocks that form the KC logo come out of the mouth. The blocks form the usual KC logo and 2 black boxes slide in from the top and the bottom, changing the background to black and covering the face. The "Y" changes from white to purple. Finally, we hear 3 cartoon sound effects in the following order: A lip-flapping sound, a goose honk, and a boing sound. There was a different version of the robot that only appeared in The Wild Thornberrys Movie and at the end of a Splaat YouTube video. The animation is cheaper (the ink is still, it begins on a black background, the eyes on the face are flipped to look vertically, the logo blurs and it cuts to the KC logo instead of having 2 black blocks sliding from the top and the bottom) and the face smiles creepily as if it accomplished something after saying the company name. In Rugrats Go Wild! and Immigrants, there is another logo where it is on a dark, very green city skyline with a Klasky Csupo statue in the background. A silhouette of a rooster can be seen. The sun rises into the sky, revealing more of the red rooster and the city, and it wakes up by opening its eyes (which appear to be recycled from Splaat's eyes from the previous logo). It yells out "WAKE UP!" while the blocks of the K-C are flying around the scene. The sun brightens even more, the KC logo blocks are joined together to form the logo and the rooster is somehow no longer there. Additional Info Klasky Csupo has given a name to the "robot" character on their site- "Splaat". He apparently has some YouTube webisodes releasing soon (possibly around 2014) and he is on Facebook, and was going to be a star (on his own show). It is also revealed that Splaat is 16 and has a little brother named Digital (whose face resembles Splaat, except that it is purple and red instead of purple and yellow). Splaat's ink blob is now purple instead of black. Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. Scare Rank: Robot/Rooster *Medium to NIGHTMARE It is scary for babies and infants. The scary face and voice are known to creep out several as a young child. It becomes less scary later on. Some children might find it funny, though adults may find it annoying.bit this logo is less scary compared to the alternate version. *'Wild Thornberrys Movie: * NIGHTMARE. The cheap animation and the fake smiling makes this a LOT scarier, including the black background, creepy face, and, so far, the fake smiling. *'2003 Rooster Version:' None to medium - Many sounds and the dark, very green background of it may scare some, but it's tamer than the robot logo. (Note: High for those who remembering the robot logo.) Video Category:Scary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Klasky csupo Category:Weird Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:White Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Unstupid Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1998 Category:Funny Logos Category:Hilarious Logos Category:My scary logos collection Category:My scary logo collection